This application is the U.S. national stage application of International Application PCT/GB01/00398, filed Feb. 1, 2001, which international application was published on Aug. 9, 2001, as International Publication WO 01/56707 in the English language. The International Application claims priority of British Patent Application No. 00022723 filed Feb. 1, 2000.
The present invention relates to a device for use in creating water features in gardens.
There is a demand for the creation of running water displays such as fountains or cascades (herein generally referred to as water features) Within gardens or other recreational spaces. Such water features usually have some form of flowing water driven by a pump. The pump circulates the water round a particular course so as to create the appearance of a fountain or running water. To achieve an aesthetically pleasing appearance, the pump is usually located out of sight. Further, it is usually necessary to have a reservoir from which water is pumped and to which it returns under gravity. This allows a small amount of water to be constantly recycled.
Water features were previously created by complex construction, but this was simplified by the introduction of pre-formed reservoirs that can be fixed into a required place. Currently only simple bucket-shaped containers are available as reservoirs, but these have major disadvantages. Not only are they relatively small so that the area of the upper end is also small, thereby allowing only small water features to be made, but more importantly, they do not allow objects to be placed on top. In order to get round this second problem, people have placed mesh lids on the bucket, but such lids must either be formed of a strong and therefore expensive material, or otherwise they lack sufficient strength to support more than a small weight.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide a cheap and easily manufactured device that overcomes the above problems and improves on the existing technology by allowing larger and heavier water features to be constructed with simplicity. The device aims at providing both a pre-formed reservoir and a strong structural foundation for the construction of a water feature.
Therefore, according to the present invention there is provided a device for use in creating a water feature, comprising a base having a bottom wall and upstanding side walls which together define a liquid reservoir, the side walls including at least two inwardly-directed portions which project inwardly with respect to the reservoir, and a lid for the reservoir upon which lid at least a part of a water feature may be constructed, the lid locating on the inwardly-directed portions of the side walls to be supported thereby, and the lid having an aperture through which liquid contained within the reservoir may be pumped and subsequently flow back under gravity into the reservoir.
In use any liquid, usually water, contained within the reservoir is circulated by a pump which may also be contained therein. The liquid is pumped through a tube extending through the aperture in the lid and subsequently cascades under gravity back to the reservoir passing through the same or other apertures in the lid. The lid is advantageously provided with a plurality of apertures, so that water cascading thereafter may more easily pass back into the reservoir. The lid may be contoured so that liquid falling onto the lid will flow under gravity toward the aperture or apertures.
The inwardly-directed portions are preferably provided with upper support surfaces which, possibly in combination with the outer rim of the base support the lid, and the weight of any decorative or structural elements placed on said lid. It is important that the device is able to support relatively heavy constructions, such as several large stones or a stone fountain. The inwardly-directed portions support the lid, and the weight of anything placed thereon, and reduce the length of any span (for example between adjacent inwardly-directed portions) that the lid covers.
Preferably, the base is generally circular in plan view, and has three inwardly-directed portions, each being approximately equally distributed around the generally-circular base. This allows the lid to rest securely on the base, and provides the device with a sufficient degree of strength without needing to resort to complex manufacture. The peripheral region of the lid may be adapted to locate on the upper support surfaces of the inwardly-directed portions and/or the upper edge of the side wall. The lid could be generally circular or could be configured to have a central region and three outwardly-projecting regions which extend over the reservoir between adjacent inwardly-directed portions. Such a lid, having three outwardly-projecting regions, would not need completely to cover the upper support surfaces, so these surfaces could directly support parts of a water feature constructed thereon.
Preferably, the base and the lid are formed from moulded plastics materials because such materials allow a strong yet relatively light structure to be made Furthermore, plastics materials are generally waterproof and resistant to degradation which is extremely useful in the applications envisaged for the present Invention. Advantageously the base and lid are formed by injection, vacuum or other moulding process for plastics.